barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Classical Cleanup
'''Classical Cleanup '''is the 20th episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot After Baby Bop accidentally makes a mess in the classroom, Barney and the kids help clean up so that Mr. Boyd doesn't miss his concert. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Shawn *Jason *Tosha *Kathy *Mr. Boyd *Stephen Song List #Barney Theme Song #Tom, The Piper's Son #Chopsticks #Clean Up #A Silly Hat #The Tiger Song #Please and Thank You #Alphabet Song #This is the Way #The Clean Up Clock #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks Mr. Boyd's first appearance on the show. Because this is his only Season 3 appearance, he never appeared with Min, Julie, Juan, Carlos, Kenneth or BJ this season. However, he would later appear in Season 4-8 with and with BJ in some episodes in those seasons. *In "Barney Safety," there is a still from this episode when Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids were singing "The Clean Up Song." Though "The Clean Up Song" scene was used in "Playing It Safe." This could have meant that the "Clean Up" scene was planning to go with this episode (though this episode had nothing to do with safety). *This is also the first time Jason and Baby Bop appear together. *This may have been the first Season 3 episode filmed, as the tree and steps leading to the treehouse can not be seen in the playground. *On June 4, 2012, there's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights, the second one is barney doll sits on a black chair, wave to right hand. THE END. *Kathy wear the same clothes from The Great Robot Race. And a long hair. *Shawn wear the same clothes from My Friend The Post Man, The Good Sports and Goes To The Doctor. And a short hair. *Jason wear the same shirt from Gone Fishing!, and the same clothes from The Alphabet Zoo and Famous Friends. And a short hair. *Tosha wear the same clothes from Let's Play Exercise!. And a pony tail. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Stephen Gets Lots. And a short hair. *The Kids say Ask "Barney!" he comes to life. *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "The Music Video". Clip from Classical Cleanup # Barney Theme Song (Grandparents are Grand! (1999)'s version) (Clip from Classical Cleanup! and Audio from Grandparents Are Grand! (1999)) # # # Audio from Classical Cleanup! # Barney Theme Song (Classical Cleanup's version) (Clip from Oh, What a Day! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Ladies and Genetament (Classical Cleanup!'s version) (Clip from Barney's Fun & Games and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Barney Tom, The Piper's Son (Clip and audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Playing Piano with Mr. Boyd! (Clip from Play Piano with Me! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Barney comes to life (Classical Cleanup) (Clip from Round and Round We Go and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Let's Getting Stop on the Bus it's a Castle!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Barney's Adventure Bus! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Piano plays! (Clip from Play Piano with Me! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Hi Joshua (Classical Cleanup!) (Clip from Venice, Anyone? Italy! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Barney Chopsticks (Clip from The Music Video and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Hi Baby Bop (Classical Cleanup!) (Clip from Barney's Halloween Party! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # BJ melts on the ice cream! (Clip and audio from Barney's Beach Party and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Firefighter Vandever and Firefighter Berkeley leaving at the firetrucks! (Clip and audio from Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode) and Audio from A Fountain of Fun! and Classical Cleanup!) # Barney's tail! for BJ's tail! (Clip and audio from Play it Safe! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Barney Clean Up (1995 Version) (Clip from Play Ball! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Kristen Tedies stay in the classroom! (Clip from Easy Does It! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Hi Keesha (Classical Cleanup) (Clip from Barney's Beach Party and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Let's look at all costumes for castles!!!!! (Clip from Stop, Look and Be Safe! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Barney A Silly Hat (Classical Cleanup!'s version) (Clip from My Party with Barney and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Circle!!!!!!! (Clip from Red, Blue and Circles Too! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Squares!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from It's Time for Counting! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Triangle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Three Lines, Three Corners! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # ALL DONE THE PICTURE OF THE FLOWER FOR MYRA! (Clip and audio from Bonjour, Barney! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Let's getting start the movie in the caboose! (Clip and audio from Lights! Camera! Action! and Audio from Camera Safari (episode) and Classical Cleanup!) # Barney The Tiger Song (1995 version) (Clip from The Alphabet Zoo! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Barney saying "Thanks!". (Clip from A Very Special Mouse! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Barney Please and Thank You (Season 3 Version) (Clip from What a World We Share and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Sweeping!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Clean Up, Clean Up and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Gianna drives on a truck!!!!!!!!!!!!! before comes to life!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from My Family and Me! and Audio from Classical Cleanup! and Tick Tock Clocks!) # Hi Emily (Classical Cleanup) (Clip from Barney's Beach Party and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Barney The Alphabet Song (Classical Cleanup!'s version) (Clip from May I Help You? and Audio from Classical Cleanup! and At Home with Animals!) # Up and Down (Classical Cleanup!) (Clip from Up, Down and Around! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Barney is a butterfly on my nose that makes me sneeze!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Campfire Sing-Along and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Barney This is the Way (1995 version) (Clip from Let's Help Mother Goose! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Barney The Clean Up Clock (1995 version) (Clip from I Can Do That! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # He's coming!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Come on Over to Barney's House and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # The Caboose nice and clean!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from All Aboard! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Stephen saying - I'll be back soon! (Clip from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video) and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Stella is a witching!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Once Upon a Time (home video) and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Barney is asking! (Clip from Let's Play School! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Let's See the Picture!! (Clip and audio from Be a Friend and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Barney I love you (Classical Cleanup's version) (Clip from My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode) and Audio from Classical Cleanup! and Everyone is Special! (episode)) # David says "Wait". (Clip from Once Upon a Dino Tale and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Baby Bop leave in Classical Cleanup (Clip from Play Ball! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Barney I love you Part 17 (Clip from Picture This! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show and Classical Cleanup!) # Danny and Jeff and go outside! (Clip and audio from A Very Special Mouse! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Barney I love you (The Music Video's version) (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from The Music Video, Come Blow Your Horn!, Classical Cleanup! and Playing the Harp!) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Classical Cleanup's version) (Clip from This Way In! This Way Out! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Barney comes to play (Classical Cleanup) (Clip from Circle of Friends! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Barney Says Segment (Classical Cleanup!) (PBS Kids Sprout - is the 2007-2011 - From PBS Kids Sprout on Bvids94 and VideoStationBRNY - PBS Kids Sprout has from Season 3 episodes "Shawn & the Beanstalk", "I Can Be A Firefighter!", "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends", "At Home With Animals" and Who's Who On The Choo-Choo?". - In 2007-2011) # And remember, I Love You! (Classical Cleanup!'s version) (Clip from Sharing is Caring! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Barney End Credits (Classical Cleanup!'s version) (Clip from Grownups for a Day! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) PBS Kids Sprout from Season 3 Short Credits of "Classical Cleanup!". Audio from Classical Cleanup! # Barney I love you Part 17 (Clip from Picture This! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show and Classical Cleanup!) # Danny and Jeff and go outside! (Clip and audio from A Very Special Mouse! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Barney I love you (The Music Video's version) (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from The Music Video, Come Blow Your Horn!, Classical Cleanup! and Playing the Harp!) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Classical Cleanup's version) (Clip from This Way In! This Way Out! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Barney comes to play (Classical Cleanup) (Clip from Circle of Friends! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Barney Says Segment (Classical Cleanup!) (PBS Kids Sprout - is the 2007-2011 - From PBS Kids Sprout on Bvids94 and VideoStationBRNY - PBS Kids Sprout has from Season 3 episodes "Shawn & the Beanstalk", "I Can Be A Firefighter!", "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends", "At Home With Animals" and Who's Who On The Choo-Choo?". - In 2007-2011) # And remember, I Love You! (Classical Cleanup!'s version) (Clip from Sharing is Caring! and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) # Barney End Credits (Classical Cleanup!'s version) (Short Version of the PBS Kids Sprout) (Clip from A-Camping We Will Go! (episode) and Audio from Classical Cleanup!) The PBS Kids Sprout versions of the Season 3 episodes # -Shawn & the Beanstalk # -I Can Be A Firefighter! # -Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends # -At Home With Animals # -Who's Who's On The Choo-Choo? Category:Barney & Friends First Generation